Provided herein are automated manufacturing and material handling. More particularly, the embodiments herein relates to a system for the automated configuration, transport, storage, management and delivery of items utilizing reconfigurable bins, totes or containers constructed, reconstructed and transported with automated warehousing systems in real time where the tote is optimally manipulated as part of a just-in-time warehousing operation for material storage and handling.
Substantial developments have been made in the industrial handling of various materials and items, particularly in the area of automated systems. For example, various types of robotics and other automated systems are now used in order to “pick and place” objects during many manufacturing and other materials handling processes. Such robotics and other systems can include robot arms that, for example, grip, lift and/or place an object as part of a designated process. Other manipulations and materials handling techniques can also be accomplished using automated systems.
Despite many advances over the years in this field, many limitations still persist as to how items are handled, stored or transported. Continuing limitations exist in the areas of spatial optimization of storage areas or storage density, transport mechanisms for material throughput, and automated sorting of materials. Many of these “each picking” operations are manually intensive, involve high costs and continue to have generally low throughput. Certain approaches revolve around 3D vision and robotic gripping solutions, and these approaches are typically not general purpose due to the wide variety of parts often numbering greater than 1 million SKU's comprising a myriad of changing dimensions and colors, often the result of manufacturers unannounced or running design changes.
Provided herein are storage, handling, organization, sorting and metering systems that can complement or replace existing inefficient manual and automated manufacturing and material handling systems. Provided herein are solutions to automated material handling comprising systems that allow automated “each handling” without requiring the complexity of robotic grasping.
Provided herein are numerous examples of material handling systems comprising pre-configurable and reconfigurable transport containers, automated configuration stations, and order processing systems utilizing variants of “just-in-time” methods and associated “real time” material handling systems that utilize such containers. In particular, containers may be individually configured or customized according to specific lot sizes to more efficiently and optimally contain, store and distribute articles as a component of a picking system. Configurable containers or “totes” may be customized on a per-order basis to create optimally configured containers that maximize the use of space in a container, on a single-item-per-space basis, regardless of item size or volume, by customizing the size of each space within a container or tote.
Provided herein is a system for the automated configuration, transport, storage, management and delivery of items comprising: a container configuration station for configuring optimized containers comprising: an automated assembly device, wherein the automated assembly device is adapted to optimally configure a reconfigurable container based on the number, size and volume of items according to specific ordering information; the reconfigurable containers comprising one or more optimized containment areas; and a means for moving the assembled container to the next step in an automated process. Provided herein is a system for the automated configuration, transport, storage, management and delivery of items comprising: a container configuration station; an automated assembly device adapted to optimally configure a reconfigurable container at the container configuration station based on the number, size and volume of items according to specific ordering information thereby generating an optimally configured container, the optimally configured container comprising one or more optimized containment areas; and an assembled container transporter configured to transport the optimally configured container to the next step in an automated process.
In some embodiments, the reconfigurable container comprises configurable, positionable and/or assemblable partitioning units. In some embodiments, the optimized containment areas comprise configurable, positionable and/or assemblable partitioning units. In some embodiments, the reconfigurable container consists of configurable, positionable and/or assemblable partitioning units. In some embodiments, the optimized containment areas are configured for the optimal storage and management of items. In some embodiments, the optimized containment areas are configured for the optimal transport and management of items to be selectively picked from storage inventory to fulfill orders. In some embodiments, the system further comprises a partition removal station, wherein the partitioning units are removed when the optimally configured container has fulfilled an order or orders for which it was originally configured, thereby restoring the optimally configured container to an un-configured state. In some embodiments, the system further comprises a partition removal station, wherein the partitioning units are removed when the optimally configured container has fulfilled an order or orders for which it was originally configured, thereby restoring the optimally configured container to an un-configured state, wherein the resulting reconfigurable container and/or partitioning units are returned to an available inventory for a future reconfiguration. In some embodiments, each containment area holds one item. In some embodiments, each optimally configured container is assigned a unique identification for each assembled configuration of the container. In some embodiments, the system further comprises an ordering system. In some embodiments, the system further comprises a release surface addressable to each optimized containment area. In some embodiments, the reconfigurable container comprises configurable, positionable and/or assemblable partitioning units. In some embodiments, the optimized containment areas comprise configurable, positionable and/or assemblable partitioning units. In some embodiments, the optimized containment areas are configured for the optimal storage and management of items. In some embodiments, the optimized containment areas are configured for the optimal transport and management of items to be selectively picked from storage inventory to fulfill orders. In some embodiments, the system further comprises a partition removal station, wherein the partitioning units are removed when a reconfigurable container has fulfilled an order or orders for which it was originally configured. In some embodiments, the reconfigurable container and/or partitioning units are returned to an available inventory for a future reconfiguration. In some embodiments, each containment area holds one item. In some embodiments, each configured container is assigned a unique identification for each assembled configuration of the container. In some embodiments, the system further comprises an ordering system. In some embodiments, the system further comprises a release surface addressable to each optimized containment area which can be actuated to controllably dispense each item as needed into an awaiting chute or order fulfilment container.
Provided herein is a method of using a system for the automated configuration, transport, storage, management and delivery of items comprising: providing a container configuration station for configuring containers comprising: providing an automated assembly device adapted to optimally configure a configurable container based on the number, size and volume of items according to specific ordering information; supplying configurable containers comprising one or more optimized containment areas; and providing a means for transporting the assembled configurable container to the next step in an automated process. Provided herein is a method of using a system for the automated configuration, transport, storage, management and delivery of items comprising: providing a container configuration station for configuring containers; providing an automated assembly device; the automated assembly device optimally configuring a reconfigurable container at the container configuration station based on the number, size and volume of items according to specific ordering information, thereby generating an optimally configured container comprising optimized containment areas; and providing a means for transporting the assembled configurable container to the next step in an automated process. In some embodiments, the method comprises providing configurable, positionable and/or assemblable partitioning units. In some embodiments, the optimally configured container comprises configurable, positionable and/or assemblable partitioning units. In some embodiments, the reconfigurable container consists of configurable, positionable and/or assemblable partitioning units. In some embodiments, the optimized containment areas are configured in the optimally configured container for the optimal storage and management of items. In some embodiments, the optimized containment areas are configured for the optimal transport and management of items to be selectively picked from storage inventory to fulfill orders. In some embodiments, the method comprises providing a partition removal station, wherein the partitioning units are removed when an optimally configured container has fulfilled an order or orders for which it was originally configured. In some embodiments, the reconfigurable container and/or partitioning units are returned to an available inventory for a future reconfiguration. In some embodiments, each containment area is configured to hold one item. In some embodiments, each optimally configured container is assigned a unique identification for each assembled configuration of the container. In some embodiments, the method further comprises: providing an ordering system. In some embodiments, the method further comprises providing a release surface addressable to each optimized containment area.
Provided herein is a system for the automated configuration, transport, storage, management and delivery of items comprising: an ordering system; a container configuration station for configuring a configurable container comprising: an automated assembly device to optimally configure a configurable container according to specific ordering information provided by the ordering system; the configurable container; and configurable partitioning units; wherein the configurable partitioning units are positionable within the configurable container by the automated assembly device to create optimized containment areas based on the number, size and volume of items to be placed in the containment areas according to the specific ordering information, for the optimal transport, storage and management of said items, and a means to move the assembled configurable container to the next step in an automated process. In some embodiments, the system further comprises a partition removal station, wherein the partitioning units are removed when a reconfigurable container has fulfilled a task for which it was originally configured. In some embodiments, the reconfigurable container and or configurable partitioning units are returned to an available inventory for a future reconfiguration. In some embodiments, each containment area holds one item. In some embodiments, each configured container is assigned a unique identification for each configuration of the container. In some embodiments, each configurable container further comprises a release surface addressable to each optimized containment area which can be actuated to controllably dispense each item as needed into an awaiting chute or order fulfilment container.
Provided herein is a system for the automated configuration, transport, storage, management and delivery of items comprising: an ordering system; a container configuration station for configuring a configurable container comprising: an automated assembly device to optimally configure the configurable container according to specific ordering information provided by the ordering system; the configurable container; and configurable partitioning units; wherein the configurable partitioning units are positionable within the configurable container by the automated assembly device to create optimized containment areas based on the number, size and volume of items to be placed in the containment areas according to the specific ordering information, for the optimal transport, storage and management of said items thereby generating the assembled configurable container, and a means to move the assembled configurable container to the next step in an automated process. In some embodiments, the system further comprises a partition removal station, wherein the partitioning units are removed when the assembled configurable container has fulfilled a task for which it was originally configured. In some embodiments, the configurable container and or configurable partitioning units are returned to an available inventory for a future reconfiguration. In some embodiments, each containment area holds one item. In some embodiments, each configured container is assigned a unique identification for each configuration of the container. In some embodiments, each configurable container further comprises a release surface addressable to each optimized containment area. In some embodiments of the method, the reconfigurable container comprises: providing and using configurable, positionable and/or assemblable partitioning units. In some embodiments, the optimized containment areas comprise using configurable, positionable and/or assemblable partitioning units. In some embodiments, the reconfigurable container consists of configurable, positionable and/or assemblable partitioning units. In some embodiments, the optimized containment areas are configured for the optimal storage and management of items. In some embodiments, the optimized containment areas are configured for the optimal transport and management of items to be selectively picked from storage inventory to fulfill orders. Still further, in some embodiments, comprise providing a partition removal station, wherein the partitioning units are removed when a reconfigurable container has fulfilled an order or orders for which it was originally configured. In some embodiments, the reconfigurable container and/or partitioning units are returned to an available inventory for a future reconfiguration. In some embodiments, each containment area is configured to hold one item. In some embodiments, each configured container is assigned a unique identification for each assembled configuration of the container. Still further, some embodiments comprise providing an ordering system. Further still, some embodiments comprise providing a release surface addressable to each optimized containment area which can be actuated to controllably dispense each item as needed into an awaiting chute or order fulfillment container.
Provided herein is a method of using a system for the automated transport, storage, management and delivery of items comprising: providing an ordering system; providing a container configuration station comprising an automated assembly device for optimally configuring a configurable container according to specific ordering information provided by the ordering system; positioning a configurable container in the container configuration station; providing configurable partitioning units; and causing the configurable partitioning units to be optimally positioned within the configurable container by the automated assembly device; wherein the partitioning units are positioned in to create optimized containment areas based on the number size and volume of items to be placed in the containment areas according to the specific ordering information, for the optimal transport, storage and management of said items; and providing a means to move the assembled configurable container to the next step in an automated process. Provided herein is a method of using a system for the automated transport, storage, management and delivery of items comprising: providing an ordering system; providing a container configuration station comprising an automated assembly device for optimally configuring a configurable container according to specific ordering information provided by the ordering system; positioning a configurable container in the container configuration station; providing configurable partitioning units; and causing the configurable partitioning units to be optimally positioned within the configurable container by the automated assembly device thereby generating an assembled configurable container, wherein the partitioning units are positioned in to create optimized containment areas based on the number size and volume of items to be placed in the containment areas according to the specific ordering information, for the optimal transport, storage and management of said items; and providing a means to move the assembled configurable container to the next step in an automated process. In some embodiments, the method comprises providing a partition removal station, wherein the partitioning units are removed from a assembled configurable container when the configured container has fulfilled a task for which it was originally configured. In some embodiments, the configurable container and or configurable partitioning units are returned to an available inventory for a future reconfiguration. In some embodiments, the configurable container is assembled for an inventory storage application. In some embodiments, the configurable container is assembled for a unique fulfillment order. In some embodiments, each containment area holds one item. In some embodiments, each assembled configurable container is assigned a unique identification for each configuration of the container. In some embodiments, the method further comprises: providing a release surface addressable to each optimized containment area. In some embodiments, the method further comprises providing a partition removal station, wherein the partitioning units are removed from a reconfigurable container when the configured container has fulfilled a task for which it was originally configured. In some embodiments, the reconfigurable container and or configurable partitioning units are returned to an available inventory for a future reconfiguration. In some embodiments, a reconfigurable container is assembled for an inventory storage application. In some embodiments, a reconfigurable container is assembled for a unique fulfillment order. In some embodiments, each containment area holds one item. In some embodiments, each configured container is assigned a unique identification for each configuration of the container. In some embodiments, the method further comprises providing a release surface addressable to each optimized containment area which can be actuated to controllably dispense each item as needed into an awaiting chute or order fulfilment container.
Provided herein is a system for configuring a reconfigurable container comprising: a container configuration station comprising an automated assembly device; and configurable partitioning units; wherein the configurable partitioning units are positionable and assemblable by the automated assembly device to form a configured container comprising optimized containment areas based on the number, sizes and volumes of items for which the container is configured.
Provided herein is a system for configuring a reconfigurable container comprising: a container configuration station comprising an automated assembly device; and configurable partitioning units; wherein the configurable partitioning units are positionable and assemblable by the automated assembly device to form a configured container comprising optimized containment areas based on the number, sizes and volumes of items for which the container is configured. In some embodiments, the system further comprises a partition removal station, wherein the configurable partitioning units are disassembled when a configured container has fulfilled a task for which it was originally configured. In some embodiments, the configurable partitioning units are returned to an available inventory for a future reconfiguration. In some embodiments, each containment area holds one item. In some embodiments, each containment area further comprises an addressable release surface. In some embodiments, each configured container is assigned a unique identification for each configuration of the container. In some embodiments, each configured container further comprises a release surface addressable to each optimized containment area. In some embodiments, the system further comprises a partition removal station, wherein the configurable partitioning units are disassembled when a configured container has fulfilled a task for which it was originally configured. In some embodiments, each configurable partitioning units are returned to an available inventory for a future reconfiguration. In some embodiments, each containment area holds one item. In some embodiments, each containment area further comprises an addressable release surface. In some embodiments, each configured container is assigned a unique identification for each configuration of the container. In some embodiments, each configured container further comprises a release surface addressable to each optimized containment area which can be actuated to controllably dispense each item as needed into an awaiting chute or order fulfilment container.
Provided herein is a method of using a system for configuring a reconfigurable container comprising: providing a container configuration station comprising an automated assembly device; and providing configurable partitioning units to the configuration station; wherein the partitioning units are positioned and assembled by the automated assembly device to form a configured container comprising optimized containment areas based on the number, size and volume of items for which the container is configured. Provided herein is a method of using a system for configuring a reconfigurable container comprising: providing a container configuration station comprising an automated assembly device; and providing configurable partitioning units to the configuration station; wherein the partitioning units are positioned and assembled by the automated assembly device to form a configured container comprising optimized containment areas based on the number, size and volume of items for which the container is configured. In some embodiments, the method further comprises: providing a partition removal station, wherein the configurable partitioning units are disassembled when a configured container has fulfilled a task for which it was originally configured. In some embodiments, the configurable partitioning units are returned to an available inventory for reconfiguration. In some embodiments, a reconfigurable container is assembled for an inventory storage application. In some embodiments, a reconfigurable container is assembled for a unique fulfillment order. In some embodiments, each containment area holds one item. In some embodiments, each containment area further comprises an addressable release surface. In some embodiments, each configured container further comprises an addressable release surface. In some embodiments, each configured container is assigned a unique identification for each configuration of the container. In some embodiments, the method further comprises providing a partition removal station, wherein the configurable partitioning units are disassembled when a configured container has fulfilled a task for which it was originally configured. In some embodiments, the configurable partitioning units are returned to an available inventory for reconfiguration. In some embodiments, a reconfigurable container is assembled for an inventory storage application. In some embodiments, a reconfigurable container is assembled for a unique fulfillment order. In some embodiments, each containment area holds one item. In some embodiments, the method provides that each containment area further comprises an addressable release surface which can be actuated to controllably dispense each item as needed into an awaiting chute or order fulfilment container. In some embodiments, each configured container further comprises an addressable release surface which can be actuated to controllably dispense each item as needed into an awaiting chute or order fulfilment container. In some embodiments, each configured container is assigned a unique identification for each configuration of the container.
Provided herein is a system for the automated configuration of a configurable container and selection of items to fill orders comprising: an ordering system; a computer-implemented system comprising: a digital processing device comprising an operating system configured to perform executable instructions and a memory; a computer program including instructions executable by the digital processing device to process an incoming order and determine the requirements for filling the incoming order comprising: a first software module configured to determine an optimized containment area configuration for a configurable container based on the number, size and volume of items in one or more incoming orders; a second software module configured to manipulate an automated assembly device to assemble the components of the configurable container; a third software module configured to determine an optimal pick-order from an inventory and routing to fill the incoming order; a fourth software module configured to determine an optimal routing release sequence for the assembled configurable container containing the picked items for delivery of the picked order; and a means to move the assembled configurable container to a next step in the optimal routing an automated process. In some embodiments, the system comprises a container configuration station for configuring a configurable container comprising: an automated assembly device to optimally configure the configurable container according to specific ordering information of an incoming order and the configuration determined by the first software; the configurable container comprising one or more addressable release surfaces; and configurable partitioning units; wherein the partitioning units are positionable within the configurable container by the automated assembly device to create optimized containment areas based on instruction provided by the second software module, and wherein each optimized containment area is accessible by an addressable release surface. In some embodiments, the system further comprises a release station for releasing the picked items from the configurable container comprising an automated release device; wherein the configurable container is delivered to the release station and the automated release device is configured to cause the selective release of one or more of the addressable release surfaces, wherein the item held in the containment area where the addressable release surfaces of the configured container is released, will drop into an awaiting pick container or chute. In some embodiments, the system comprises a third software module, having determined an optimal pick-order from the inventory and routing to fill the incoming order, provides executable instructions to the means for moving the assembled container. In some embodiments, the system comprises a fourth software module, having determined an optimal routing for the assembled configurable container containing the picked items, provides executable instructions to the means for moving the assembled container for delivery of the picked order. In some embodiments, the configurable container comprising an addressable release surface that releases items in the optimized containment areas when the addressable release surfaces are activated by the release station according to the routing release sequence determined by the fourth software module. In some embodiments, the one or more addressable release surfaces of the configurable container comprises: a top surface; an intermediate surface; and a bottom surface. In some embodiments, each optimized containment area is configured to hold one item. In some embodiments, each configured container is assigned a unique identification for each configuration of the container. In some embodiments, each configured container further comprises a containment surface, wherein the containment surface may be configured to cover or enclose the entire container. A containment surface can be permanent or temporary. A containment surface can be a top surface, bottom surface or intermediate layer surface.
Provided herein is a system for the automated release of items from a configurable container comprising: a configurable container comprising: multiple containment areas of optimal size based on the number, size and volume of items therein; at least one containment surface comprising addressable releasable openings matching the configuration of the multiple containment areas; and a release station comprising an automated device configured to cause the selective release of one or more of the at least one addressable releasable openings of the containment surface, wherein, items held in the containment areas where the addressable releasable opening of the containment surface is activated and released will drop into an awaiting pick container or chute. Provided herein is a method of using a system for the automated release of items from a configurable container comprising: providing a configurable container comprising multiple containment areas of optimal size based on the number, size and volume of items therein; providing at least one containment surface on the configurable container comprising addressable releasable openings matching the configuration of the multiple containment areas; providing a release station comprising an automated device configured to cause the selective release of one or more of the at least one addressable releasable openings of the containment surface, activating at least one addressable releasable opening causing the opening to release the item held therein, wherein, the item will drop into an awaiting pick container or chute.
Provided herein is a method of automating the storage, and picking of inventory comprising: providing a configurable container comprising multiple containment areas for optimal individual object storage based on item number, size and volume; providing at least one containment surface on the configurable container comprising releasable openings to match configuration of the multiple containment areas; providing an inventory system for recording the contents of each containment area within each configurable container and inventory storage locations thereof; and providing an order filling system configured to selectively pick items from the recorded locations of the inventory storage locations; directing an automated picking system to release the releasable opening of the at least one containment surface of any selected configurable container to allow the picking of the item contained therein; and depositing the item into an awaiting pick container or chute.
Provided herein is system for the configuration of reconfigurable containers comprising: an ordering system; a computer-implemented system comprising: a digital processing device comprising an operating system configured to perform executable instructions and a memory; a computer program including instructions executable by the digital processing device to process an incoming order and determine the requirements for filling one or more incoming orders from the ordering system comprising a fifth software module configured to determine an optimized number of configurable containers and the containment areas thereof, based on the number, size and volume of items in the incoming order; a sixth software module configured to manipulate an automated assembly device to assemble components of the configurable transport container as needed, according to the configuration requirements provided by the fifth software module; a seventh software module configured to identify a used assembled reconfigurable container and provide instruction to an automated disassembly device to disassemble the components of the configurable transport container; an eighth software module configured to provide instruction to a transport means for the return of a disassembled configurable container and/or the components thereof to an inventory location; and a means to move a reconfigurable container or the components thereof to an inventory location. In some embodiments, the system comprises a container configuration station for configuring a configurable container comprising: an automated assembly device to optimally configure the configurable container according to specific ordering information of an incoming order; a configurable container capable of comprising: multiple containment areas of optimally size based on the number, size and volume of items to be held therein; and at least one containment surface comprising addressable releasable openings matching the configuration of the multiple containment areas. In some embodiments, the system further comprises a container disassembly station, wherein the components of a reconfigurable container are disassembled when a configured container has fulfilled a task for which it was originally configured. In some embodiments, the disassembled components of a reconfigurable container are returned to an available inventory for a future reconfiguration. In some embodiments, each containment area holds one item. In some embodiments, the configurable container further comprises a containment surface. In some embodiments, each configured container is assigned a unique identification for each configuration of the container. In some embodiments, the system comprises a used reconfigurable transport container; a transport configuration station for reconfiguring a used reconfigurable transport container comprising: a disassembly device for removing existing optimized containment areas of the configurable transport container as directed by instructions provided by a seventh software module; an automated assembly device to optimally reconfigure the used reconfigurable container according to specific ordering information of one or more incoming orders and the configuration determined by the fifth software module; and a means for creating new optimized containment areas based on the number, size and volume of items to be held therein as determined by the sixth software module. In some embodiments, the disassembled components of a reconfigurable container are returned to an available inventory for a future reconfiguration. In some embodiments, each containment area holds one item. In some embodiments, each reconfigured container further comprises at least one addressable releasable opening matching the configuration of each containment area; the configurable container further comprises a containment surface. In some embodiments, each configured container is assigned a unique identification for each reconfiguration of the container. In some embodiments, the containment surface comprises: a top surface; an intermediate surface; and a bottom surface. In some embodiments, the releasable openings of the containment surface are releasably lockable. In some embodiments, the releasable openings of the containment surface are activated by a release station.
Provided herein is a method of recycling used reconfigurable containers comprising: receiving one or more incoming order from an ordering system; providing a used reconfigurable container; providing a container reconfiguration station; delivering the used transport container to the transport configuration station; providing a means for evaluating the configuration of containment areas within the used reconfigurable container relative to the requirements of the new incoming orders; providing a means for determining the optimal configuration of the containment areas required in the reconfigurable container based on number size and volume of items needed to satisfy the new incoming orders; removing existing containment areas and forming new containment areas to optimally reconfigure the used configurable transport container to satisfy the new incoming order; providing releasable openings configured to have movable sections matching the size of each new containment area; and delivering the reconfigured transport to a picking station for processing of the new incoming order. In some embodiments, the ordering system comprises: providing a computer-implemented system comprising: a digital processing device comprising an operating system configured to perform executable instructions and a memory; and providing a computer program including instructions executable by the digital processing device to process one or more incoming orders and in real time determine the requirements for filling the incoming order comprising: a fifth software module configured to determine an optimized containment area configuration for a used reconfigurable transport container based on the incoming order; a sixth software module configured to manipulate an automated assembly device to remove existing containment areas and form new containment areas in a reconfigurable transport container as needed, according to the configuration requirements provided by the fifth software module; a seventh software module configured to determine an optimal pick-order from an inventory and optimal routing to fill the new incoming order; an eighth software module configured to determine an optimal routing release sequence for the reassembled reconfigurable container containing the picked items for delivery of the picked order; and providing a means to move the reassembled reconfigurable container to a next step in the optimal routing of an automated process as determined by the seventh and eighth software modules. In some embodiments, the used reconfigurable transport container has been previously configured with a partitioning arrangement adapted to satisfy another order. In some embodiments, the means for evaluating the used container to satisfy the new incoming order comprises: a human; a template; an optical system; and a combination thereof. In some embodiments, the non-limiting means for moving the reassembled reconfigurable transport comprises: a human; a cart; a robot; a conveyor; an automated transport device; and a combination thereof.
Provided herein is a configurable container adapted for automated picking systems comprising: assemblable sub-units configured to hold an item, wherein the sub-units can be configurable to be assembled to each other to form a nested container, wherein the assembled sub-units are optimally configured and positioned based on number, size and volume to create multiple containment areas within the container and configured to receive and retain an optimized number of items for an order or orders; and each container a containment surface comprising releasable openings configured to have movable sections matching the size of each assembled sub-unit; wherein the items held within each assembled sub-unit can be selectively picked during automated order picking operations, allowing only the item contained therein to be released when the releasable opening of a specific assembled sub-unit is released. In some embodiments, the releasable openings of the containment surface are lockable. In some embodiments, the assemblable sub-units are configured to optimal receive and constrain an item based on number, size and volume. In some embodiments, the assemblable sub-units are configured to be uniform in one dimension. In some embodiments, the assemblable sub-units are configured to have a common assembly feature. In some embodiments, the assemblable sub-units are adapted for use by an order processing system. In some embodiments, each containment area holds one item. In some embodiments, each nested container is assigned a unique identification for each configuration of the container.
Provided herein is a method of using a configurable transport container adapted for automated picking systems comprising: providing two or more assemblable sub-units, each optimally configured to hold an item based on number, size and volume for an order or orders; positioning the assemblable sub-units based on item number, size and volume to form multiple containment areas in an optimal configuration; assembling the sub-units to each other to create nested container comprising containment areas configured to receive and retain an optimized number of items, and providing a containment surface comprising lockable and releasable openings configured to have movable sections matching the size of each assembled sub-unit, wherein the items held within each assembled sub-unit can be selectively picked during automated order picking operations; providing a means for unlocking the releasable opening, allowing only the item contained therein to be released when the releasable opening of a specific assembled sub-unit is released; depositing the item into an awaiting pick container or chute. In some embodiments of the method, the assemblable sub-units are adapted for use with an order processing system.
Provided herein is a configurable container adapted for automated picking systems comprising: assemblable sub-units configured to hold an item, wherein the sub-units can be configurable to be assembled to each other to form a nested container, wherein the assembled sub-units are optimally configured and positioned based on number, size and volume to create multiple containment areas within the container and configured to receive and retain an optimized number of items for an order or orders; wherein the items held within each assembled sub-unit can be selectively picked during automated order picking operations, wherein the automated picking station provides preconfigured releasable lid configurations for allowing only the item contained therein to be released when the releasable lid of a specific assembled sub-unit is released.
Provided herein is a configurable container adapted for automated picking systems with an ordering system comprising: a configurable container; assemblable sub-units, smaller than the configurable container and configured to hold one item, wherein the sub-units are configurable to be assembled to each other to create optimal containment areas within the transport container to satisfy orders provided by the ordering system, wherein the assemblable sub-units are optimally configured and positioned based on the number, size and volume of the items in the order to create optimized containment areas within the transport container to receive and retain optimized numbers of items to satisfy the order; and each transport container comprises a containment surface comprising releasably lockable openings configured to have movable sections matching the size of each assembled sub-unit; wherein the items held within each assembled sub-unit can be selectively picked during automated order picking operations, allowing only the item contained therein to be released when the releasably lockable opening of a specific assembled sub-unit is released. In some embodiments, the sub-units are configured to divide the volume of the of the configurable transport container into two sections along a first plane. In some embodiments, the two sections are not equal in size or volume. In some embodiments, the sub-units are configured to divide the two sections into one or more additional sections along at least a second intersecting plane. In some embodiments, the at least second intersecting plane comprises: a horizontal plane; a transverse plane; an oblique plane; and a diagonal plane. In some embodiments, the sub-units are configured to divide the volume of the of the configurable transport container only along a first plane. In some embodiments, the at least second intersecting plane comprises: a horizontal plane; a transverse plane; an oblique plane; and a diagonal plane.
Provided herein is a method of making a configurable container adapted for automated picking systems with an ordering system comprising: providing a configurable container; providing assemblable sub-units, smaller than the configurable container and configured to hold one item, positioning and assembling the assemblable sub-units based on the number, size and volume of the items in the order to create optimized containment areas to satisfy the order; and providing a containment surface for the transport container comprising releasably lockable openings configured to have movable sections matching the size of each assembled sub-unit.